


Neko Ratchet

by InvaderAutumn



Series: Random Tranformers stories [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Neko Ratchet, New Ears and Tail, Pain, Self Harm, Spanking, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: Ratchet suddenly wakes up one morning with cat ears and cat tail. In fear he attempts to cut them off. Big Mistake.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet, RA - Relationship
Series: Random Tranformers stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344859
Kudos: 11





	Neko Ratchet

Ratchet POV   
I went to berth early last night, the top of my helm and the end of my spine hurt. Then I woke up early and something felt funny so I went into the wash racks only to look in the mirror to see cat ears and tail added to me.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream at the top of my air tanks. I heard running and I immediately jumped into a stall. I pant.  
"Ratchet!? Are you alright?! Something happened?" I heard Optimus yell  
"No!" I say shakily  
"You don't sound fine, please tell me what's wrong?" Optimus asked, I cringed I hated lying to Optimus but how was I going to explain the ears and tail.  
"It's nothing! I'm not feeling well! So I might be a while." I lie, hoping he brought it.  
"(Sighs) I hope you are alright." He says before leaving. I leave the stall after about 2 hours and pull out a knife. I turn to my side and get a hold of my tail. I pull on it and it hurt. I start cutting before Optimus runs in and I notice Arcee was standing there shocked. Optimus went from mortified, to scared to pissed.   
"Ratchet! Put that knife down!" He yells, I yelp before dropping the knife, my tail bleeding blue slightly. My ears flat against my helm. The other bots immediately took the high road. Knowing exactly what he had in mind. I back up slightly as he comes closer. He picks up the knife and immediately grabs me. I yelp as my tail got trapped under his arm. I wiggle and my tail came free and I wacked him in the helm a few times. He choose to ignore it. We come into the kitchen where he throws the knife into the sink before we leave the room. He opens the door to his office. He sits down and throws me over his lap, I wiggle. Optimus ends up in a little war with my tail.  
"Didn't know tails could be a pain in the aft." He states trying to catch my tail. He finally gets a grip on my tail and pulls it out of the way. Using one servo to hold me down and my new tail. And used his other servo and brought it down on my aft. I yelp. He lifts it up before spanking me over and over again. I start sobbing after sometime. I try preying my tail from his grip. He continues to spank me.  
"I'm sorry!!!" I cry out  
"It's alright. Almost done." Optimus says continuing for another half hour. He lets go of my tail and lays a servo on my back. I sob, my tail slightly wagging back and forth slowly. 

10 minutes later  
"Ratchet I want you to go stand in the corner." Optimus says   
"Ratchet I only did this because you lied to me and tried to harm yourself instead of talking to us. I understand that these sudden ears and tail are scary and you didn't know what to do but cutting them off was certainly the wrong move! And I want you to think about what you did." He says  
"No rubbing." He says as I end up facing a corner. I continue to sob for another half hour. A knock abrupts and Optimus calls them in. Prowl walks in.  
"Sir we have a issue." Prowl says. Prowl gets closer to Prime before whispering something. I hear Optimus breathe hitch. A low growl came after.  
"Alright. Give me a minute. I need to finish up with Ratchet then I'll be there." Optimus says, I presume Prowl nodded before leaving.   
"Ratchet come here." Optimus says and I wobble out of the corner and he stands up coming over. He bends down and makes me look at him.  
"Ratchet I hope you have learned your lesson. I love you Ratchet but you need to come to me before making irrational decisions. I get that the new ears and tail took you by alarm and that non of us know what has caused them but cutting them off was not the right choice. The ears are your new audio receptors meaning you would go deaf if you chopped them off." He started, rubbing over where my normal audio receptors were. They were gone.  
"I don't want you to do such a silly thing again." Optimus adds rubbing over the cut on my tail. I nod and he hugs me close. He picks me up and carries me somewhere. Another door is opened and I laid down.   
"Rest Ratchet." Optimus says, my optics felt heavy. The last thing I remember is that Optimus grabbed a bandage and rapped up the cut on my tail.


End file.
